Lemme put a Baby in you
by Feelin Glayish
Summary: Baby!possessed Goten needs to get his seed inside Gohan next but Gohan doesn't want to fight his brother. Takes place during GT episode 26. Goten/Gohan lemon


**Disclaimer:** Dragonball/Z/GT and all its likeness does not belong to me.  
**Author's Notes:** This is a dbz kink meme fill I wrote for an anon's request:  
_In the mood for something a little messed up. Gohan/Goten incest, sort of non-con. Basically I'd like to see Goten who is under the influence of Baby come onto his big brother, who freaks out but finds it hard to resist because slutty!baby!Goten is just so tempting. Doesn't necessarily have to include sex if you don't feel like writing._  
**Warnings:** Turn back if you can't handle: non-con, asphixiation, unprotected anal sex, incest

* * *

**Lemme put a Baby in you**

The thing about having a kid brother, Gohan realized, is that it's entirely too easy to figure out when he was hiding something.

That _something _immediately assaulted Gohan's fine-tuned senses as he watched Goten from out the corner of his eye. It was a sort of pulse, a deep throb that clung to his younger brother's aura. Trying to determine just what it was left a crackling sensation in the corners of Gohan's mind, the throb crawling over him like a thousand spider legs prickling across skin.

It was almost like… like it _wasn't_ his brother.

No, something definitely wasn't right and Gohan was determined to find out what.

Leaving Capsule Corporation, they flew fast with the city moving away underneath them in trails of familiar domes and cubes. The lights of civilization faded into the distance as the familiar rocky sheets of the countryside spread out to meet them. Twilight was descending across the horizon with a few stars peaking through the thick rosy orange of the sky.

Gohan came to a stop first, floating in mid-air as the flames of his ki died away in a sudden burst of white light. Goten followed suit, back facing Gohan with a sort of arrogant rudeness that wasn't exactly new. Goten's shift in attitude had sprung up in the wake of being left behind on Earth for the black star dragonball search.

A lot of things had changed when that spaceship holding Trunks, Pan, and their father had hit the sky.

The younger half-Saiyan paused for a moment before he spun in the air, lazily placing his hands in his pants pockets. Gohan nodded at Goten when they were face to face, trying to project his good intentions.

They couldn't stay out here forever. Gohan had to get home to his wife before it got too late. Ever since Pan had snuck into outer space with his father, Videl had become more and more withdrawn. Things were tense at home and Gohan had no compulsion to make things any worse by returning bloody and torn from a brotherly scrap just because Goten's vibes had started to rub him the wrong way.

It wasn't only that Gohan was worried about his baby girl being somewhere in the deep reaches of space. Goku had been de-aged and jettisoned off planet too soon after coming home from the islands. Now their whole family seemed to tread on eggshells and the tenseness of being separated by even farther distances had caused the familial chasm to widen. After weeks of continuous strain, it was almost a welcome distraction to get to deal with some frustration with his brother.

Even if the source of that frustration was something Gohan had to weed out.

Across from him, his kid brother's head cocked from side to side. There was a delicious sounding _crack_ and Goten groaned in appreciation, rubbing the back of his neck.

"There's no one around." Goten said, voice strangely amused in the cool air.

Gohan frowned, floating closer. It wasn't just the difference in the younger man's aura that caught his attention. Goten didn't normally do much to change his appearance, but the subtle differences were there. His brother's swept back hair, darkest black, was combed just a bit higher. A healthy glow infused his face and dark-rimmed eyes darted around the scenery. Goten's posture had always been lazy, but here with his clavicle peaking sharply out of its boat-neck collar was a steady powerful confidence holding his shoulders back.

Gohan's mouth twisted. It wasn't uncommon for him to experience a dowdy moment when examining his brother. Goten had always been the better looking one.

Gohan let out a sigh. "I heard you've been fighting people in the streets. I needed to know that you were okay, but then I walk into Capsule Corp to see Mom in a fit!"

Goten scowled and touched his cheek as though the faint hum of their mother's slap still stung his face.

"And you…you _feel_ different. Angry, almost. Not yourself. You want to tell me what's going on?" Gohan pushed thick glasses up his nose, frown deepening.

_You want to tell me why your ki signature feels… seductive?_

The younger half-Saiyan raised one eyebrow as though appraising Gohan, and then suddenly his demeanour changed. Goten's eyes narrowed and that charismatic disarming smile so similar to their father's curved his lips.

"Sorry, Gohan. You know I was out on a date today." Here was where Goten looked down at his feet, his lower lip bitten softly between teeth as he dropped out of the air to stand on an outcropping of bare rock.

Goten let out a laugh. "It didn't exactly work out. I guess you could say I had a little fit too."

"A date." Gohan blinked, forehead creasing in confusion as he landed next to his brother, dress shoes clacking in the dust. "In that case, you've got a funny way of blowing off steam."

Goten's smile quirked up at the side before his chin dropped at a nonchalant angle. He pulled out a tube of lube from his pocket, waggling it as explanation. "This _date_ was supposed to blow off steam, if you know what I mean."

_Ah. _

"I tested her out on ice cream first. _Man._" Goten grinned wickedly, "_Almost_ as good as me."

Goten held up one pointer finger and his soft pink tongue darted out, licking a fat stripe up his own flesh. There was a dark gleam deep in his eyes as he popped the tip of the finger into his mouth and those baby-face cheeks hollowed indecently.

Pink exploded across Gohan's face as though he'd been slapped. Heat spread through the web of veins in his abdomen making his stomach clench. Hot shame filled him as his cock twitched in interest. This was his _brother._

The distressing aura that had flooded Gohan's senses morphed into something he could more easily understand.

_Frustration, huh._

Gohan sighed loudly in hopes of covering up the sound of an indecent _slurp_.

"I'm er, sorry to hear that. But, Goten, uh…stop that!" He rubbed a hand over his flushed face. "Kami, you know better than to fight in plain view!"

"Guess she wasn't right for me." Goten looked up from under heavy-lidded eyes, grin relaxed around that treacherous finger. The look was debauched. Goten strode forward to jab the wet digit under Gohan's chin.

Gohan blinked rapidly underneath furrowed eyebrows. "Not right at all, if your date caused you to lose it like that. I wish you'd take Mom's advice."

Goten's finger hand begun to curl back and forth the tender flesh under his chin. Gohan grit his teeth and batted the invading hand away. "What did the poor girl do anyway— Flirt with every other guy on the street?"

"Nah." Goten breathed lightly, voice low and grin slowly curling up his face. "You know _I_ don't think there's anything wrong in a little flirting with guys on the street."

Gohan swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed at those words. He knew. Of course he knew.

Goten didn't reserve his lovable boyish charm and good looks for just girls.

"Yeah, well…" Gohan trailed off, not having anything else to say about that.

Goten's charming promiscuity always left something like a hot nervous knot in the pit of Gohan's stomach. And a slightly hard cock. He told himself this happened because he'd never approached dating the way Goten did and the unknown always had a hint of sexiness to it.

It wasn't that he was jealous of his brother. It was just that Gohan was jealous that he'd never met anyone _else _like him.

Goten's flirty careless attitude inspired a disturbing image in Gohan's mind; of walking down the street and coming across a virile young thing promising the same things Goten always grinned about.

He frowned, looking at Goten's wet lips.

The wet patch under his chin left from the soft pad of Goten's finger tickled in the breeze. Gohan rubbed his chin. Oddly mingled with his concern for Goten, he couldn't help thinking about the last time they'd even touched. He couldn't remember. And why even think about it now, when his brother was emitting such a troublesome aura?

Goten chuckled softly and poked him in the neck with his slick pointer finger, trailing down the front of Gohan's silk tie which felt more like a noose. Every inch of his skin suddenly felt incredibly untouched. Inside the starched collar of his shirt was burning up and Gohan knew he was blushing like an idiot.

This was _Goten_. He always did silly things like this.

Goten looked up at him through those darkened black lashes and smiled. Goosebumps crawled up Gohan's skin.

_Was _this Goten?

"Stop it." Gohan muttered under his breath, awkwardly batting away his brother's hand once more.

How long had it been? How long since he'd comforted his brother or even shown him some sort of affection? They were grown adults now, yes, but maybe he was wrong about there being something off about Goten. He'd always been the joking, playful one. Maybe it was because they hardly spent time together anymore that Gohan didn't know how his little brother felt at all…

"Relax, Bro." Goten laughed lightly. Gohan's breath caught in the back of his throat at the warm puff of air that ghosted across his burning cheeks.

Goten tilted his head up to look him in the eye. Gohan stared back, realizing there was an odd sort of fierceness in his brother's eyes. It was more than teasing, a fire that he'd never noticed before.

_Or just forgotten about_, a guilty voice said in the back of his head.

"You're right though. I'm looking for more of a challenge." Goten bit his lip and the soft flesh flashed white before turning blood red as he slipped his tongue over it.

"I didn't think it's ever _been _a challenge for you." Gohan said, a touch depreciative of his own lacking charisma. "You can have whoever you want if you get serious. But you _do_ have to be serious. No more fighting in the street. There's only so much Mr. Satan will do for us you know."

"Okay. Well… you're—" Goten's eyes trailed down Gohan's body, sharp like a two-pronged fork. He licked his lips. "I still have steam to blow off. That's more than enough challenge."

"What—"

Goten suddenly looped his arms around Gohan's neck, pulling them nose to nose. The younger man scrunched his in a cute flirty manner before grinning. "Let's spar."

Gohan felt the younger half-Saiyan's power raise just enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck bristle.

Goten _never_ wanted to spar.

The fiery hot knot inside Gohan's stomach ignited in self-immolation. His voice came out black, like coal. "You aren't—"

"—The brother you know." Goten finished.

There was one blinding second of infinite pause before everything exploded into action. Gohan was attacked by a volley of punches, each one feeling like two hundred pounds of sledgehammer straight into his gut.

Gohan wheezed and his back hit the solid rock of the mountain range. His little brother came barrelling down on him, twin hot purple ki blasts in the palms of his hands that clapped into Gohan's knees two at a time until Gohan was half lying in an energy-carved crater.

Goten let out a fighting shout, pinning him against the rocks with tiny slivers of energy that acted like razors that sliced at the older half-Saiyan like cracks across ice. The barrage left fine cuts in his skin that were so paper-thin they didn't even bleed.

"POWER UP!" Goten screamed at him.

If what Goten wanted was a battle that was exactly what Gohan wouldn't give him. He felt fury seize him.

"NO."

His brain worked in overdrive, putting the pieces together. Goten had ended up getting into a fight and then abandoned his date (blasphemy!) His immediate action had been to go to Capsule Corp.

_**Why'd**__ he go to Capsule Corp?_

A sharp blow to the side of his neck and hip had Gohan sucking in a shallow breath. He grit his teeth and flared his ki which sent Goten flying backwards into a cliff face.

_Think, Gohan, think!_

His brother came blasting out of an explosion of rocks and dust, fashionable clothes ruined.

"If you won't fight, I'll _make_ you!" Goten shouted. His brother burst into Super Saiyan, nasty aura flooding the surroundings and spreading across Gohan's senses like a black veil of shadows being peeled away in the light.

Green eyes flashed before him and suddenly Goten's arms were wrapped around Gohan, locking him face first against the wall of rock in a tight embrace. Gohan froze, feeling sick, the uneasiness returning to him a thousand-fold in icy stings wherever Goten's body touched his own.

It was consuming, the feel of dark pinprick lighting across his skin.

"Goten." He said weakly, heartbeat quick and heavy in his chest. "I _won't_ fight you. Something is forcing you to act this way. Let me help—_ackkk_—"

Fingers clamped around his throat. Goten's lips pressed at his ear, voice hard and amused. "It's strange, that we are brothers. I've got a shitload of shameful feelings towards you."

The hands on his windpipe squeezed, black bugs clustered across his vision but Gohan let it happen. He couldn't give in. Whatever or whoever had possessed his brother needed him to attack, the provocations were obvious.

"Anger. Resentment. Jealousy." Goten's teeth grazed Gohan's ear and his fingers let up. "These aren't the sorts of things that suggest brotherly love."

"Goten, stop it! Listen to me. I know you're in there—"

"I'm right here, yeah." A hot tongue pressed against Gohan's ear and black dots swarmed his vision at the sensation. The image of Goten sucking on his finger flashed across his memory, bright like a betraying blade.

The fingers on his throat loosened and then tightened, cutting off Gohan's air, making him see stars.

He gasped for air but none was forthcoming until the fingers unclenched only to clamp down harder, pressing his face into the rock. Gohan's vision went black and he squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught. He knew Goten wasn't going to kill him, but he wanted a fight, he wanted Gohan at his strongest and Gohan would not give in.

He was asphyxiated for what felt like hours, mind clouded with the insects of darkness which crawled in through his eyes.

Finally, he wheezed when the fingers slithered away, moving so that hot palms rested warmly between Gohan's shoulder blades.

"What the hell do you want." Gohan said with a ghost of a voice. His face felt puffy and torso tender from the assault and he could feel the bruises on his neck begin to throb.

He could feel a sticky forehead against the vertebrae at the base of his neck and it reverberated when his assailant let out a frustrated growl into his wet ear.

"Gohan… Inside me there's this disgusting seed. I can feel it _growing_."

And there was a roll of hips and an unmistakable press of hard cock against the seat of Gohan's pants.

"What?" Gohan gaped weakly, blinking fast.

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan." The voice in his ear lilted, thrusting shallowly against him each time his name was uttered. "It's not fair that you say I can have whoever I want and not even give me _yourself_."

Goten clawed his nails in deep, ripping at the shreds of Gohan's jacket. Hysteria began building up at the base of Gohan's spine. The resulting panic stuck fast in his throat, clogging whatever rational words he could have said.

With a groan Goten squeezed hard making his brother's ribs creak together and rolled his hips forward once more.

"You piss me off. _So_. Much."

Gohan sucked in a breath at the feel of a hard length pressing deep into the groove of his tailbone. The heat between them was immense, like the fiery core of a star, and every place Gohan wasn't touched stung with icy bereft.

It wasn't the first time.

The first time he'd felt the hardness of another man pressed against him, tight and hot, had been back in high school. When Sharpner had hated him for dating Videl. Wanting to embarrass Gohan in any way possible, the blond used to corner him after baseball practice, in the showers, and laugh obnoxiously as he slapped Gohan with towels while his buddies destroyed Gohan's clothing and books. But those types of things never made Gohan flinch.

Then Sharpner got jealous, or desperate, and all of a sudden, instead of touching Gohan's things, he started touching Gohan. And for some reason Gohan never wanted to fight him, not even then, because it wasn't a fair fight. It'd never be a fair fight. Because Gohan was so much stronger than everyone else on Earth and it was his responsibility to not stir up trouble in public.

Mom had said.

Gohan wouldn't fight. Not when Sharpner would take his own long dick in hand and slap it against Gohan's ass like a fire poker as the shower water beat down, icy cold. Not when the larger teen would hold him by the ribs and rock against him, cock sliding into the crease under Gohan's tailbone. Not when both he and Gohan came.

Feeling the cock thrusting against him in that exact tight and rough manner, made Gohan's ears buzz like a swarm of bees. His own dick became swelled, heavy and thick touching the zipper of his pants and painful against the rock face. He moaned deep in his throat and pushed back to try and release the pressure. There was a rush of breath and then hands clamped on his hips, holding him in place.

Oh Kami, but the weight of a cock on his ass was bone-searingly good and a long forgotten familiarity he made himself not miss. The long column of heat was free of its pants and dragged over him before dropping off the curve of his ass to graze against his inseam. Gohan moaned again when, without warning, a hot hand palmed the shameful bulge in his pants.

Up and down. Up and down.

He sucked in a breath, agonizing arousal peeling away into pure want as his pants were stripped from him in one quick tear.

The night air made the tiny hairs on his skin stand on end, goosebumps spreading like frost until that delicious thick newly-lubricated cock slapped itself against his tailbone again. Barebacked, the sensation was indescribable and Gohan panted in delight, feeling as a drop of precum glided down his exposed dick.

Rough hands spread his ass and Gohan cried out, lightheaded and aroused beyond all measure. It had been so long, so very long ago, but he could still feel it. The disgustingly gorgeous feeling of burn and pull, in and out. Of being taken without any prep by a large cock and turned into a trembling pile of nerves. He needed it. He craved it, after clumsily making it through the dreary hours of the day. Day in, day out, forcing himself to be the doting boyfriend/husband and dutiful son.

"_Yes!"_

The hand pumped his cock.

"_Please!_" His hungry voice echoed across the mountain range.

"You're less of a challenge than I thought."

Suddenly, the buzzing in his ears vanished and his _brother's_ _voice_ was like a bee's stinger, one hundred times too big, which stabbed him deep in the gut.

Gohan gasped in shock and then clamped his lips together, eyes opening wide.

"Wh-What the fuck!"

He could feel Goten smile at that by the way his brother's mouth pressed against the back of his raw throat.

"Oooh, _can we?_ Please!" Goten's sarcasm was palpable. One hand left his hip and wound itself in his tie until Gohan was on the brink of asphyxiation once more.

"Looks like my suspicions about you being a gigantic fag were right, and hey, I still need to blow off steam…"

Gohan choked, "NO! I'm-I'm not-I'm…"

"But…" Goten sounded watery, whining. "But, Broooo? Rejection is _not_ a good look for me. And don't lie!" He started to laugh and yanked on Gohan's tie, making Gohan feel like a horse, gagged on his own tongue, reigned in too tight.

"Potential isn't the _only_ thing you've been hiding!"

"What are you doing?" Gohan garbled, trying to lurch away from the intoxicating feel of the cock smearing against his ass. But he was held fast.

His vision blurred, not because of oxygen deprivation, but because of tears building at the corners of his eyes. Shame flooded him deeply, puncturing each pore, threatening to spill over. Because the feel of his brother's body tight against his own did nothing to abate the arousal in his own cock.

"I'm not going to fight you." Gohan murmured, blinking rapidly.

Gohan's resolve was rewarded with a sharp stinging slap on the ass.

"Good to know."

Another roll of the hips sent Goten's cock sliding over Gohan's quivering puckered hole.

"_Stop it!_"

A smirk clawed at the side of Goten's mouth and Gohan felt a sudden spike in power. His heart was beating so hard and fast that it felt like any minute he would throw it up.

"Relax, Bro," Goten said serenely despite his crushing embrace. Gohan fought to turn his head, to look him in the face.

Goten grinned as their eyes locked. "Besides. You and I both know there's more than one way to get a Saiyan's power racing."

_Saiyan._ Gohan bit his lip fiercely. _Somehow this was Vegeta's fault. _

Perhaps he had no choice. But now that he wanted to fight, his legs felt like jelly, brain disoriented from being strangled so many times.

He groaned and tried to free his arms from where they were crushed between his ribcage and the rock but to no avail. The only movement he seemed capable of was the tremble of his upper thighs and lower back, straining in their curved submissive position. Gohan felt weak, disgusting, aroused.

Goten's vicious face contorted for a brief moment, eyes shining with that natural naivety as he held that same finger up and sucked it into his mouth, tongue slipping out to flick at his own knuckle.

Gohan shuddered as Gohan slid it from between flushed lips, slow and long and raw. Goten lowered his hand and Gohan could feel the slip of a blunt wet fingerpad against his hold.

"Don't worry," Goten's voice was almost warm, "I saw the way you looked at me before. It's okay. You want this."

"No, _no,_" Gohan hissed in mental disarray.

"This isn't really _me_," Goten teased. His teeth were sharp as he bit his way down the tender flesh of neck before him. Each painful touch made his asshole clench, begging to be filled. "Just someone _like_ me."

Goten's disgustingly delicious cock pressed against his winking hole, as if wanting to share a secret. They were brothers, it was wrong. But it was wrong anyway wasn't it? To want this, to want to be fucked and filled and left humiliated on the locker room floor until he pulled himself together to meet with Videl and pretend everything in his life is perfectly okay. And—

"Oh—_F-F-Fuck_—" A traitorous groan ripped through Gohan's sore throat.

Goten plunged in, balls smacking loudly against Gohan's perineum.

"A-Ahh," Gohan trembled so hard his elbows and knees turned into jelly, his stomach exploded in a white hot rush, mind mush, until he was completely dissolved nothing left of him except for a hole waiting to be fucked.

Goten pulled out and slammed back in, rolling his hips, and then set into a vigorous pace that had Gohan's remaining vestiges of control vanish, like stars in the daylight.

"Strange—"

Goten drew back enough to dig the head of his cock into Gohan's prostate, and oh Kami—how many times had his baby brother fucked men?— It felt so good, so hot and tight and raw like Gohan was home plate and Goten kept sliding in to score again and again.

"Please," Gohan couldn't recognize his own voice, "Don't…"

Goten reached around and drew a rough circle on the head of Gohan's cock with the pad of his thumb. Gohan cried out and pushed back, couldn't help himself, because he'd been missing so much in his life and this was just one of those things he thought he could live without, but now…

"Stop." Gohan whimpered, so close and ready to cum so soon.

The hand on his dick jerked fast and hard, like only a Super Saiyan could do, and Gohan bit his lip, quivering in need and release. Goten ground his hips down making Gohan gasp so loud he nearly missed what was said next.

"_Wow._ You're even more of a slut than I am."

Shame crashed into Gohan as he came in hot white bursts across the dirty rocks and his shoes.

"You've got so many secrets." A metallic voice said to him, deep inside his ear and Gohan struggled to fight the breathlessness that had overcome him.

"W-What?" He croaked, panting, Goten's hard thrusts causing him to stutter.

"Your body is stronger than my own but you love being held down."

Gohan's head lolled back in a spike of unforgiving lust at the truth and he felt slimy cum-coated fingers curl around his throat once more.

There was a foreign sharpness in Goten's voice, like two voices, superimposed atop one another. Like Goten's mouth was being filled with someone else's words. Mouth-fucked.

"You're so smart," Goten was breathing fast, cheeks flushed as he pounded into his brother. "I'm sure you've figured everything out."

"G-Goten i-is…" Gohan pressed his lips together, unable to say it. Possessed.

His younger brother leaned over him, cock deep inside his ass, so deep that his thrusts became shallow twitches, like the short snicks of the second hand on a clock ticking down.

"Something tells me you don't want to know." Goten squeezed and Gohan's breath stopped.

Dick impossibly hard again, hot pleasure seared Gohan's skin wherever Goten touched him, power crackling between them. He let out a shaky breath. He knew he should pull away, that he should just fight. But he couldn't. He couldn't.

"It's okay Gohan," Goten said between gasps and tongue-fucking his ear. "Under Baby's rule you don't have to lie about your desires anymore."

"I don't want to fight." Gohan murmured.

"That's right." Goten reassured him, circling his hips, bruising his brother from the inside out. "Don't fight."

And then Goten jerked, moaning loudly into the night air a string of curse words and nonsense.

Gohan gasped and came again, heart pounding and deliriously undone by the feel of his brother's cum filling him up. They stayed together, the feel of his baby brother plunged inside him was a brand of shame that began to feel far away, distant, as though it didn't matter anymore.

Gohan burned, everywhere, as if hot seductive poison was spreading through his veins and when Goten slipped out of him, Gohan reached back, pushing a finger inside his dirty cum-filled hole to make sure the feeling stayed.

Goten laughed through raw red lips that viciously transformed into a smirk and slapped him on the ass again.

Gohan laid there against the rocks, weak and abused, but thrumming with a sick sort of triumph that was not his own.

"So." Goten grinned nastily. "Did I put a Baby in you?"

Gohan exhaled, slow, and looked his brother in the eye. He slipped his filthy finger into his mouth and hummed, sucking thoughtfully until Goten became flushed and breathless.

Baby Gohan smirked.

"Vegeta's next."

* * *

**END.**


End file.
